<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Domesticity (and other dangerous things) by pan_and_ready_to_stan (vaindumbass)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22364446">Domesticity (and other dangerous things)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaindumbass/pseuds/pan_and_ready_to_stan'>pan_and_ready_to_stan (vaindumbass)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Domestic Fluff, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, I Tried, Idiots in Love, Minor Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Minor Neville Longbottom/Theo Nott, Minor Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Mutual Pining, but in a real high tempo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:54:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22364446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaindumbass/pseuds/pan_and_ready_to_stan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a night out drinking, Harry ends up at Draco's place. He enjoys the sudden domesticity probably a bit too much, but then again, so does Draco.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>183</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Domesticity (and other dangerous things)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry nervously waited next to his phone. Yes, he was very aware it was ridiculous, it wasn't even his date. Neville had just liked Theo for such a long time, and Harry had been there to see all of it, so he had the right to know wether it went well.</p><p>He'd just have to kill Theo if it didn't. He was just thinking about how he would do it (and no, he wouldn't ever actually kill him, he wasn't <em>that</em> stupid (he would just let Hermione do it)), when his phone rang.</p><p>He scrambled to pick up his phone.</p><p>"Neville! How did it go?"</p><p>Neville sounded like he'd lost all of his breath in laughter, "It was amazing, he was so nice, and thoughtful, and get this!"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"He got me flowers!"</p><p>And, yes, Harry did really want Neville to be happy, and that was partially why he said this, although it might not seem like it.</p><p>"Look Neville, sorry to burst your bubble, but thats pretty normal for a first date."</p><p>"No, he got me, like, flowers including the roots! I can grow them at home. I had once told him that I didn't really like getting flowers because they die so fast, and he still remembered. That was five years ago."</p><p>"He was pining for you for <em>that </em>long?"</p><p>"Shut up."</p><p>"I'm glad you finally asked him out, though. You seem happy." Harry found to his surprise that he really meant it.</p><p>"I'm glad too."</p><p>A comfortable silence fell. Harry was just about to hang up when Neville suddenly said something.</p><p>"Harry, erm, do you remember Draco?"</p><p>"Do I remember the guy with whom I shared multiple classes, a rivalry, and a rough history? Really?"</p><p>Neville laughed self-depracitively, "Yeah, stupid question, sorry."</p><p>"I was just joking, why did you ask?"</p><p>"Well, I have a really good feeling about this, and if it stays this way I want our friends to get along, at the very least."</p><p>"I'll be nice if he's nice"</p><p>"I won't get anything more out of you, will I?"</p><p>"Nope", Harry replied, popping the 'p'.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Harry took a sip of his drink. He should never have agreed to this. Malfoy looked <em>good</em>.</p><p>Malfoy was still as pale as he was in school, but now it seemed more of an aesthetic choice, instead of him lying on his deathbed. (Not that Harry cared.) The posh git probably still had his clothes hand-made, seeing how well they fit him. </p><p>Malfoy had been ignoring him too, but Harry would not be the first to start a conversation. He had promised to be just as nice as Malfoy, after all.</p><p>Somewhere in the night, around the time that Theo and Neville's happiness became overwhelming and Pansy and Hermione started flirting and Blaise sat down a little bit too close to Ron and Draco unbuttoned the first two buttons of his shirt, Harry realized that when he was either drinking, or getting drinks, no one would probably talk to him.</p><p>That was probably why Draco was currently helping him get home.</p><p>It was sometime around the moment that they were both sitting in the subway, with Harry's head resting on Draco's shoulder (<em>He didn't remember how it got there. Draco smelled nice.), </em>when Harry looked up, and asked:</p><p>"Why are you helping me?" </p><p>And Draco didn't answer the question, not really, when he said, "Well, the rest was busy, and I doubt you'd be able to get home on your own."</p><p>But Harry didn't mind that it was a different answer, because Draco looked really nice in the flickering light, and his voice sounded softer, like the hard edges were laying beneath a surface of that pretty cocktail Draco had ordered. (It had an umbrella, and it looked even better when Draco drank it, exposing his long neck, pink drink meeting pink lips.)</p><p>The rest was a bit of a blur, a blur made up of soft light, even softer hands and a soft smile , although Harry probably imagined the last one. He was sure he hadn't imagined the soft hands, however, because they had touched him (no, Harry couldn't believe it either) and laid him down in a bed.</p><p>Harry caught the almost-familiar smell of green apples and citrus, smiled, and went off to sleep.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Draco looked one last time at the figure in his bed, and decided he should really do something, and soon. He did what always worked when he was in a crisis, and called his friends. Blaise didn't answer, and neither did Pansy, until he rang for the fifth time.</p><p>"Draco, I don't know <em>why</em> you called me, but it better be important or I'll kill you."</p><p>Draco, used to Pansy's mood when she was affected by that unique combination of hangover, just-woke-up, and having a probably unreguited crush, wasn't as phazed as he maybe should be.</p><p>"Pansy, Harry James Potter is in my bed <em>as we speak.</em>"</p><p>"Good for you. Can I go back to sleep now?"</p><p>"No. Help me. What the hell should I do now?"</p><p>"Well", she said around a rather large yawn, "first you need to stop staring at him."</p><p>Draco looked away from where he was, indeed, staring at Harry, and said, "I wasn't staring at him."</p><p>"Sure you weren't. Now, get your ass over to the kitchen and make him breakfast. It'll wake him up, and it'll show him what a good boyfriend you'll be."</p><p>Draco didn't even bother denying that he wanted to be Potter's boyfriend (he'd given up long ago), thanked Pansy, and got to work.</p><p>And sure enough, as soon as the smell of coffee started to spread through the kitchen, Harry walked in, still in his clothes of the night before.</p><p>(His hair was even <em>more</em> of a mess in the mornings. It was adorable)</p><p>"Good morning"</p><p>"G'morning", Harry's voice sounded rather nice this early. Draco wanted to hear it every morning.</p><p>"Have a seat, I was just making breakfast."</p><p>"Oh no, let me do that, it's the least I can do after you let me crash at your place."</p><p>Draco wasn't that good a cook anyway, so he stepped aside to let Harry in the small place where he was making breakfast.</p><p>It was... nice. Really nice. It felt awfully domestic, really, to just be in the same space as each other with the same goal.</p><p>Harry asked him where everything was, at first, but after a while he moved like he belonged there, and Draco rather liked that. The only downside was that Harry now constantly casually bumped into him, and Draco's heart was really not build for that.</p><p>After a while they even got to talking, and it was easy. The conversation did not only flow, it was interesting, and funny, and Draco learned a lot of trivial facts about Harry that he really shouldn't commit to memory like he did.</p><p>Harry was just telling him about a vacation he had went on with Luna, a mutual friend of theirs, and they had only just finished laughing at the spectacular fall Harry had made after trying to walk around just as light- and barefooted as Luna when everything was done.</p><p>And Draco was happy with that, of course, because it the amount of domestic fantasies he'd already thought up really couldn't be healthy, but he was even happier when Harry decided to help setting up the table.</p><p>"Shouldn't you be, like, really hangover right now?"</p><p>"Well <em>someone </em>made me drink a lot of water before I went to bed."</p><p>And, <em>fuck</em>, Draco hadn't expected him to remember. Maybe that's why Harry was being so nice. Are people kind back to people who are nice to them? He'd have to look it up.</p><p>"You remember that?"</p><p>"Sorta."</p><p>~~~</p><p>A silence fell after that. Harry just had to break it, because otherwise he might be unable to resist the temptation of touching Draco.</p><p>"If you had told a younger me that I'd be sitting at Draco Malfoy's dinner table eating a breakfast <em>we </em>had made together he would have laughed in your face."</p><p>And oh, as soon as he heard the words coming out of his mouth he realized how it sounded. It sounded so beautifully, terribly romantic didn't it? That 'we' had left his mouth way too easily, hadn't it?</p><p>"Yeah, a young me would have too. But we've both changed since then, right?"</p><p>Harry thought for a moment that the glance Draco threw at him was almost hopeful. The look he gave back was hopeful for sure.</p><p>"We have." When did they get so close? Harry didn't remember, but he was pretty sure that Draco must have scooted closer too. That messed with his insides a bit.</p><p>There was a hand at his face, a very soft hand, one that smelled like green apple and citrus, and Harry smiled, and he closed his eyes.</p><p>Draco's lips were even softer than his hands, and he tasted like the eggs they had baked together. Harry couldn't help but smile against his lips.</p><p>"So", Draco said, moving away just the barest minimum, "I guess we're doing this."</p><p>Harry mirrored his smile, overcome with hapiness, "I guess we are."</p><p>~~~</p><p>The next time their friend group went out together Harry didn't drink quite as much, yet he still ended up at Draco's place. They made breakfast together.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>